Finding Robin (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1995 Disney/Pixar film, "Finding Nemo". Cast: *Nemo - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Marlin - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Dory - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Gill - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bloat - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Gurgle - Darkwing Duck *Deb & Flo - Faline (Bambi) & Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Peach - Rebcca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Jacques - Goofy (Disney) *Bubbles - Bonkers (Disney's Bonkers) *Nigel - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *School of Moonfish - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola-Cult' *Crush - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Squirt - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Mr. Ray - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Bruce - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Anchor - Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Chum - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Anglerfish - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Seagulls - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Whale - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Gerald - Yogi Bear *Tad - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Pearl - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Sheldon - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Barbara - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Darla Sherman - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Coral - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Barracuda - Scar (The Lion King) *Bill - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ted - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) *Bob - James the Cat *Fish roaming the neighborhood - Mices from Rescue Aid Society (The Rescuers) and Bugs (The Trap Door) *Guppies - Gnatty, Baby Bug and Li'l Bee and Jitterbugs (Thumbelina) *Mother Fish - Gnatty's Mother (Thumbelina) *Mr. Johanson - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Other Fish Students - Drutt and the Napiers (The Trap Door) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Stoppit and Tidyup Characters *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Little Bear (Old Bear and Friends) *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Danny's Dad (Tourettes Guy) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Knuckles the Echidna and Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic OVA) *Patient #1 - King Colbert (Thumbelina) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Squishy - Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Jellyfish Forest - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Sea Turtles - Various Lions (The Lion King and Madagascar) *Sea Turtle Babies - Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape to Africa) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Robert Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie) *Three fish listening to turtle - Max Goof, P.J. & Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Minnow - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Big Fish - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Lobsters - Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Swordfishes - Snooper and Blabber *Dolphins - XR and Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Bird Group #1 - Jim Crow and the Crows (Dumbo) *Birds on Lighthouse - Various "An American Tail" mice *Bird Group #2 - Hugo, Victor and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Pelican #1 - Ted (Ted) (2012) *Patient #2 - Angry Video Game Nerd *Krill swimming away - Various "The Secret of Nimh" mice *Davey Reynolds - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Pelican #2 - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Other Pelicans - Fozzie Bear and Bobo the Bear (The Muppets) and Bear (Bear of the Big Blue House) *Boy in waiting room - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Crabs - D'Compose and Tendril (Inhumanoids) *Fish group who get caught in a net - The Pi-rats (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - The Fat Controller (Thomas and Friends) and Blackthorne Shore (Inhumanoids) Trivia: *Second to use the Hasbro and Mattel Films logo appears at the beginning and end. *First to use the Jim Henson Pictures logo appears at the end. Gallery: 8764386_orig.jpg|Robin the Frog as Nemo Kermit_Muppets_Most_Wanted.png|Kermit the Frog as Marlin Princess-disneyscreencaps_com-10109.jpg|Frog Tiana as Dory Basil.jpg|Basil as Gill Thomas_O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Bloat Darkwing_duck_8_303_404_Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Gurgle Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318537-640-480.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Bubbles Faline.jpg|Faline as Deb Char_2552.jpg|Fawn Deer as Flo Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Jacques Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Peach Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Nigel Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Mr. Ray Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as Crush Simba_(Young).jpg|Young Simba as Squirt Greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Bruce Leatherhead.jpg|Leatherhead as Anchor Stiletto.gif|Stiletto as Chum 653px-Aristocats037-1-.jpg|Berlioz as Blenny the Worried Fish 059adf6d032f70d49f871dade2a1284d.jpg|Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' as School of Moonfish Hellhound_1.png|Hellhound as Anglerfish farce01.jpg|Penguin's March as Seagulls Dx_perfect.jpg|Perfect Chaos as Whale Yogi-bear-4.png|Yogi Bear as Jerald the Pelican Sniffles007.jpg|Sniffles the Mouse as Tad Clipmolly4.gif|Molly Cunningham as Pearl 102.jpg|Spunky as Sheldon DannyTheTourettesGuy.jpg|Danny as Dr. Phillip Sherman Snapshot_001.jpg|Angelica as Barbara CDi_Zelda_-_Wand_of_Gamelon_Help_0001.jpg|Zelda as Darla Sherman Miss_piggy_the_muppets.png|Miss Piggy as Coral Scar.png|Scar as Barracuda Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-791.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Bill char_64613.jpg|Zozi as Ted jamjames.jpg|James the Cat as Bob Finding Robin (Disney & Sega's Ethan Shaw Style) Robin the Frog as Nemo Kermit the Frog as Marlin Fievel Mousekewitz as Dory Simba as Gill Willie the Giant as Bloat Timon as Gurgle Pumbaa as Bubbles Nala as Deb Kiara (w/Kober) as Flo Sweetish Chef as Jacques Jiminy Cricket as Peach Harry Potter, Pinocchio & Orville as Nigel Barney as Mr. Ray Thomas O'Malley as Crush Oliver as Squirt Mater as Bruce Lightning McQueen as Anchor Tiger as Chum Scrat as Blenny the Worried Fish Muppet Children as School of Moonfish The Crossock Cats as Anglerfish Penguin's March as Seagulls Ariel the Little Mermaid as Whale Jerald the Pelican - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) Mr. Nut - Captain Smek (Home) Tad - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) & Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Pearl - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) and Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Sheldon - Bambi Dr. Phillip Sherman - Dr. Robotnik "Eggman" (Sonic the Hedgehog) Barbara Sherman - Lulu Pickles (Rugrats) Darla Sherman - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Coral - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) Barracuda - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH) & Lucifer (Cinderella) Bill, Ted, and Bob - Jonathan Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles), and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Fish Roaming Around in the Neighborhood - Crows (Dumbo) Boy in Waiting Room - Cody (The Rescuers) Sponge Bed Mother Fish #2 - Mirage (The Incredibles) Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) Sponge Bed Guppy - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Sponge Bed Guppies - Edison and the other fireflies (Leapfrog) Guppies - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) Jimmy - Syndrome (The Incredibles) Patient #1 - Edna Mode (The Incredibles) Patient #2 - Rick Dicker (The Incredibles) Mother Fish - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) Kathy - Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) Jellyfish - Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) Invisible Bob Parr as Himself Squishy - Pig (Home) Mr. Johanson - Gilbert Huph (The Incredibles) Sea Turtles - Various Mice Big Fish - Killer the Bulldog (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Chuckles - Floyd (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Minnow - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Two Pelicans After the "Shark" Scene - Nico and Pedro (Rio) Red & Green Crab - Orphan Bullies (An American Tail) Lobsters - Gru, His Friends & Minions (Despicable Me) Swordfishes - The Boov (Home) Gallery: Category:Disney and Sega Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:Hasbro and Mattel Films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs